


Traitorous Little Seeker

by DecepticonWay



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertronian, Energon, Gen, Gore, Robots, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonWay/pseuds/DecepticonWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think you're not actually being watched closely. You're wrong, and so was Starscream. What he thought would be a normal routine torture of to show that he should change his ways or else, took a huge turn for the worse.</p><p>When Megatron tries a new method, Starscream is left in shock. Maybe for the rest of his life. The seeker feels that Megatron may be taking this to far, but is there a way to speak when there is no more listening, but doing? This encounter shall change things. For the better... And worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitorous Little Seeker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/gifts), [Marabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marabeth).



Personal Log #2209.

Starscream, as usual. Another failed attempt. At what? Everything. I'm not quite surprised. I've gotten to this point where it seems that I cannot win anymore. It seems quite ridiculous. Megatron always ruining my plans, if not him, that.. That wretched emotionless bot, Shockwave. Scrap him and his logic.

Not to mention the goodie two shoes, Soundwave. Can't you hear that loud extreme annoyed scoff in here? If you don't, clearly you must not feel what I feel today. Ah, what else, ah yes, those.. Those troopers. No respect! I'm their high ranking officer, how dare they. Disgusting.

I need to plan more, which I shall. So many new ideas. Megatron will fall, and I will claim my rightful place upon the Decepticon empire. I can hear them chant my name. Ah yes, I hear it name, 'Lord Starscream! Lord Starscream.' As I parade down the Nemesis, into my rightful place. Putting.. Those dimwits, Dreadwing, and Soundwave and Shockwave into their rightful place.

I can see it now. The beauty. And ah.. Megatron's lifeless body being dragged behind me. Energon trail left behind him. A tasteful sight. People would clearly bow to my superiority. They shall fall to my knees!

The plan.. So simple. It can be perfect. Yes yes, I know I have said this many times in my past logs but this time.. I can see it.. Touch it.. Taste it. Nobody can stop me! Not now! Not ever! Megatron will perish! --

 

Starscream paused his writing by the sudden lockout of his personal log. Squinting; he lightly shook the datapad, tilting it as he attempted to work it, yet it continued to keep him locked out.

"What the frag is happening?!"

He yelled. Slamming it on various items within his own hab suite. Growling as his attempted merely failed him. It annoyed him to a high extent. "Useless piece of scrap!" He shouted; throwing the device off to the wall, watching it smash into pieces.

"Heh. Shitty datapad. I'll have to request for a new one. Another in the trash. Soon like Megatron will be."

Starscream threw himself into his seat; lounging without a care, but soon disturbed. By who? Why should you even guess, but not alone.

"Starscream." The tone of the voice broke the peace within the dark hab suite. Troops coming in; taking the seeker by the arms, canons aimed to his helm.

Starscream was highly confused; by this sudden actions, but before he could even protest. He was taken into fear of his master, and his little pets that stood his side. "You think I would not have Soundwave watch you, and your personal log?"

"I--" but Megatron intruded. "I, what? Another attempt of apologizes? I do not have time for this. Soundwave, open a channel to all Decepticon and Autobot frequencies, Shockwave, fetch me your best chainsaw, and Dreadwing, ready a torture chamber. Have Knock Out stand by for cleanup, and tell him we may have possible casualties." Megatron's optics gleamed as Starscream's dimmed.

"Offline him, and prep him. Take him to the chamber, we want our big star to be ready for the show. Mm, oh Starscream, you truly are one of the kind. Oh how you have gotten yourself so deep. I'm sure you will truly realize how hard it is to fly out of this, my little bird." Megatron merely smirked.

Starscream frowned; he began to beg. "Wait! My master! You.. You do not understand! Wait, my master! I am valu--" Slowly; he came to stop. Offlined. Starscream, was dragged away. Megatron watched as he was taken. "Mm, oh how I could own so much Energon from hearing that." He softly, with a dark tone, chuckled.

Megatron was accompanied with his trusted communications officer, and science officer. "Megatron. I have picked the best for the job. It is the only kind of its model. It shall heat and slice any material like, as the fleshlings put it.. Butter." Shockwave handed over the chainsaw.

Walking down the hall of aligned troopers. Some cheered, others stood in silence. "You really do have the best. You know how to lighten the mood, or add to such a joyful moment. I want the Deceticon's to take this a reminder. A reminder that, if shall fall out of line, if one dares to stand alone and protest, that they shall fall, and they shall take the same fate."

Megatron took stop at a door. Small plate, with Cybertronian writing upon it. He could hear the chains clank together. It made Megatron fuzzy inside. A happy excited fuzzy feeling. Looking up; his optics offlining for a moment to take in the beauty of what he shall do. His optics onlined. He looked to Soundwave.

Soundwave. Editing and putting together snippets of voice memos. He gave Megatron the okay. "Frequencies up and online. Ready to broadcast Lord Megatron." He nodded. Megatron rested his servos upon Soundwave. "I am truly proud, Soundwave. You truly do impress me."

"My liege. Knock Out is on stand by. Starscream is online and ready. It's all on you, know." Dreadwing bowed his helm. Megatron nodded; leaving his group, walking on in. Starscream struggled, grunting. "Let.. Let me out of here! I demand of this! I de--" he paused. Fear striking hard. He attempted to escape, but merely failed. "M-Megatron.. I.. I se yo--"

"Enough! You're being foolish, and you're making a fool of yourself to those who listen, and watch of now. Ah yes, I seem to have forgot to tell you when we would be broadcasting. A mistake. Pity, but we must not live in the past.." Megatron paused. Looking to Lazerbeak, as he recorded of the events, transmitting it live.

"Today. I stand here before my second in command. One who lust for power. One who dares to assassinate me, to take my place upon the Decepticon cause. Today, I have decided, that those who think they dare have a chance against me, a chance to eradicate me, I wish you to watch this. To see this."

Megatron activated the chainsaw. Revving it with power as it began to heat up; Megatron cunningly smirked; his sharp teeth showing. The smell of the chainsaw it created made him hunger for the head of his seeker.

"To all living Decepticon, you dare attempt any traitorous acts, I wish you to watch what Starscream shall endure. To Autobot's who dare believe that can extinguish my spark, ah, well you know what I would say next." Megatron turned to face Starscream.

Walking up to him; Starscream struggled. The chained tightening upon his body. "Master! Master! Please! Do not do this! You know of how much importance I bring to this ship! What.. What about the armada?! Who would take command?! Ah.. What.. Who would.. Wait.. Why.. Why are you going around to my back. Me-megatron?!"

Starscream let out sounds of distress but Megatron had no words. Non, but his chainsaw did. Starscream could hear, smell it, but the searing pain was worse. He screamed, he struggled. Nothing would help but make it worse. He felt the slow detachment. He felt the Energon leak, run and off of his body.

"Do you feel this? Do you? I want you to remember it. I want you to never forget. Let this be a reminder.." He grunted pulling back the chainsaw, watching the wing fall, hitting the floor with a bouncing crash. Slowly starting on the next wing. ".. That not always, shall it be easy for you when you dare act in such a manner towards me. Towards the cause!" He shouted over the the cries. Over the sounds rattling chains. "My dear bird.."

The warlord paused. Letting the wing drop. Walking to face his seeker. ".. It is time, it has been long over due, that you deserve to have your wings clipped. Yet.." He faced Lazerbeak,. "This is not all. Oh no. You are dearly mistaken, seeker. You have been long over due. You are a solid reminder of a failure to our cause! A disgrace!" He shouted, turning back to face the mech.

"Mm, look at you. Weak, wingless. Ah, you give me reasons to live, Starscream. You should feel proud of this. I'm sure not many tell you this. Consider it.. A welcome gift to what a possible future, if you do live from this." Megatron smirked; laughing.

Starscream vented with pain. He couldn't numb what happened. It was still burning him. Slowly; his optics leaked. Megatron tapped a digit to his facial plate; returning to his job. Slowly removing his leg. Sawing it, adding power to the chainsaw. Starscream, committing to his name, screaming out in agony.

Yet Megatron didn't stop; he wasn't even close. Removing the seekers legs, fingers. Listening as the seeker cried out, listening as he begged for it all to stop. Yet. He wouldn't, Starscream should know that. Pity the seeker is.

Energon pooling; the prints of the warlord's peds made as he ware moved piece by piece. Fingers, hands, arms. Soon; the seeker was limbless. Megatron stood back, admiring his work. "Ar--are you.." He barely could speak with the pain. Megatron shook his helm. "Oh you do disappoint my young bird."

Starscream looked up to his predator. Barely able to look up without the chains tightening around his neck. A pained cracked vent came from the damaged seeker. His wires that once attached to his limbs, hang loosely. "... Megatron.." He called out; exhausted. Pained.

Megatron looked to Lazerbeak. "Yet, I am still not done. I wish you to witness, the skinning of our beloved seeker." Megatron went on; but Starscream instantly reacted. "What?! No! NO! Megatron! Are you crazy?! This.. No! You can't do this! Megatron!!" He yelled, struggling. The chains that held him by his neck wires tightened, the chains the held him by his waist, made it hard to struggle, and the searing pain of heat only intensified.

Megatron revved his chainsaw; turning to face the seeker. Starscream frowned with fear. Shouting yet he knew there was no hope. But he wanted to try, he cried. He pleaded. He did everything but was stopped by his own screams as the warlord slowly removed his armour of his exo-skeleton. The pain, it made him cry. It made him cringe. He couldn't do anything to make it stop.

With each slice; Starscream fought, but would lose. Slowly, his ruined exo-skeleton took its appearance. The armour of the seeker stripped, resting on the floor, melting, smoking. Nothing but his wires, his spark, his 'biology' taking its place of show. Megatron had Lazerbeak had it shown to those who viewed.

"Mm, what next. Ah.." Megatron paused. ".. A mere idea from a old story. How smart yes. A medic once gave me a ideal of a torture method." Starscream had no words. His helm stripped from him. Only grunts, and low moans whispered as he fought to remain online.

"Let's finish this, and make the best of it." Megatron instead of using the chainsaw; thrusted his servos into Starscream, fishing for his t-cog, ripping it from the seeker. Crushing it within his own hand; throwing it to the side. Soon, Megatron began his work. His art. Putting the last finishing details of his seeker. Energon, all over. Himself, covered in it. A small price to pay, but he only took the joy of it.

\-- 21 minutes--

Megatron did this slow. Starscream had no trouble staying online with the pain. It was escalating fast. He could hear his own wires touch the ground floor. It made him sob and scream. He couldn't struggle, there was.. Why.. Why couldn't he feel his body?! He began to panic. Megatron laughed. Metal, wires crashing to the floor.

Megatron stepped back. Truly, taking admiration of his finished canvas. "What.. What did you.. Why can't I feel my body?!" He sobbed, screaming. Megatron spoke up, to reply to his question. "Look, my young bird. Look down.." He gestured. It was a struggle for screamer, but he had nothing to struggle for be stare with shock.

"No.."

"Oh yes. I want you to take this in. I want you.. Starscream.. To take this in. Oh.. More than a warning.. Consider it as a threat. You dare attempt anymore of your traitorous acts, to write, or think of your rogue thoughts, you shall face much worse, or.." Megatron paused. "You shall have your spark extinguished."

Starscream had no words, how could he? There was nothing but his spark attached to his helm. To his.. Oh god he thought. Oh god. What.. Why.. There was no panic. No fear. But shock. He couldn't do anything, there was nothing to do. Starscream ignored everything. There was nothing to pay attention to but that fact Megatron, spared his spark.

Deactivating his chainsaw. Megatron dropped it; turning to Lazerbeak. He stepped off to the side for those to see the art of Starscream. "To those out there, and those who are close, and who stand within my presence. I wish you to take a look. I wish you to look closing. To let it imprint in your memories.

Starscream. Who long lusted for power. To be the leader of the Decepticon's, luckily alive, shall suffer. With embarrassment. Stripped of all, nothing left but a mind, and spark, facial plate and sight.

I wish you to know that, dare to cross to me. Dare to attempt any idea of taking my spark, I will gladly do the same as I did to Starscream. You may be lucky as like him.. Or your last sights shall be of me, and this very room.

Let this be a warning-- No, a threat. Let this be a threat to all sentient, living beings out in the galaxy. I, Megatron of Tarn, shall let you endure to what our second in command has. I shall let you taste, feel, hear, see personally of this. You will not go unnoticed, not at all.

So please, if you still wish to take this, if you wish to take my spark, to crush it within your own. By all means, but.. Could you survive that long to even touch my spark? That is the question you should ponder of now.

This Megatron of Tarn. The leaders of the Decepticon's. The one who holds dark Energon within his very own veins. The one who brought endless destruction to worls, to Cybertron!" He yelled. "I am the monster, you talk of before recharge. I am the monster you tell to all, am I myth? Oh no, I am very real, and one day, you could be within my second commands spot, your spark within my hand, crushed. I wish you to remember this day. This Megatron Of Tarn, and I wish you to never forget if this."

Everything grew silent. Starscream within shock. No words. What was there to speak about?! Megatron left, giving the over for Knock Out to come in. His reaction, was fearful, but he moved in, walking around, over the parts to Starscream. "Oh myy, I see you have really done it now.." Knock Out removed screamer from his position to fix, to.. Replace everything of the mech.


End file.
